Verad Dax
Verad was a prospective candidate for hosting a Trill symbiont whose application was turned down by the Symbiosis Commission. Verad had spent his whole life trying to qualify for symbiosis, and bitterly resented being deprived of his ambition. Verad once worked as the communications clerk of the Federation consulate on Khefka IV. While stationed there, he visited an accommodation house where he met Mareel; the two fell in love and he took her with him to when he was recalled. Tired of his mediocre life, he decided to steal the Dax symbiont from Jadzia Dax and escape into the Gamma Quadrant. Accompanied by Mareel, he took control of the nearly-empty Deep Space 9 in 2370 during a plasma storm that required most of the crew to evacuate, having hired Klingon mercenaries T'Kar and Yeto to assist him (the crew had tricked Quark into providing them access to the station by claiming that they wanted to purchase some liquid data chains from him). Although Dax reminded him that the joining could cause psychological damage to him, Verad threatened to kill the crew if Dax refused, and she agreed to go through with the procedure knowing that it would kill her. Julian Bashir implanted the Dax symbiont within him. Verad changed greatly after the joining: he became more confident, intelligent, and according to him, felt better than ever, but he also became distant towards Mareel and eventually planned to explore the Gamma Quadrant without her. He also tried to continue Dax's old friendship with Benjamin Sisko, treating Sisko as a friend as they warmly commiserated over some of Sisko's previous experiences with Curzon. Sisko terminated the friendship, however, when Verad refused to return Dax to Jadzia and thereby save her life, Verad 'defending' the decision by claiming that the symbiont could be damaged with another rapid exchange of hosts. After Sisko and the crew of Deep Space 9 regained control of the station when Quark provided a distraction that allowed Bashir to knock one of the Klingons out and subsequently release Odo, the Dax symbiont was returned to Jadzia Dax. The removal left Verad mentally diminished, and with a different personality. Mareel pledged to provide care for him for the rest of his life. ( ) , Verad was not among the former hosts "seen", and isn't included in the count of hosts for the Dax symbiont by Ezri Dax in the seventh season. It was not explicitly stated why this was the case, it is most likely because, unlike the other hosts, Dax was removed from Verad before the joining became permanent, with the result that Dax never gained a distinct awareness of him as a host.|Verad appears in The Lives of Dax story "Reflections", attempting a black market operation of 'loaning' symbiotes to various Trill. He also appears as the antagonist in Star Trek: Divided We Fall, a crossover featuring the characters of and , attempting a coup against the 'oppressive' joined Trill 'dictatorship', committing suicide once his plans are thwarted. This story gives his full name as Verad Kalon.}} External link * de:Verad it:Verad Dax nl:Verad Dax Category:Trill